More Than One Kind
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot series. A week leading up to Valentine's Day, Danger Mouse and Penfold find themselves having to protect an orphan girl from Greenback. Why is he after her? Contains slash but is not the main focus. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own **Danger Mouse (2015)** or any canon characters; they are property of CBBC, Fremantle Media, etc. I also do not own any **Disney** films mentioned. I do own Emma White, her parents, Inspector Baskerville and Ms. Anderson._

 **Notes:** _ **I had this planned for a Valentine's Day fic, but I didn't finish it in time. So, it's late, but to me, it was worth the length of time it took to write it. Two sudden thoughts helped give birth to this story; one including an ice-cream debate, the other concerning them helping an orphan.**_

 _ **I decided after seeing Danger Moth in the newest episodes that I had to include her in this somehow. Thankfully, there was a way I could, so I did.**_

 _ **This contains slash between Danger Mouse and Penfold (that's right, this is a Dangerfold fic!), but it's still pretty light on it. There might also be OOC moments, and I also apologise for if I butchered any accents. There are also references to both incarnations.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this rather lengthy story!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks don't like me, so I will use** DMEP **.)**_

DMEP

 _London. Though the weather may still have an icy bite to it, warmth in the hearts of those in love has made itself far more evident. There is no exception for our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, as even in their secret headquarters cleverly disguised as a pillar-box, the knowledge of Valentine's Day approaching the next week filled their hearts with fuzzy reminders of how they felt for each other._

"So, what do you two have planned for Valentine's Day? That's next week, you know," Professor Squawkencluck questioned as she brought out a new gadget she had been working on to help them during missions.

"That's next week?!" Danger Mouse exclaimed.

"I just said that."

"So did the narrator," Penfold pointed out. He looked up to the mouse. "DM...did you really forget this year? I know you tried to in the past because of bad memories, but I thought it would be different since we're together."

"Erm, of course not. It's just that with all of the missions we've been on lately, I simply lost track of the date," the White Wonder tried claiming.

"Oh. Alrighty then. So, what will we be doing?"

"Hm...I haven't thought about it yet. Besides, we don't know if any new missions will come up." He noticed the hamster's dejected expression. "But, I'm sure we can squeeze something in."

Professor Squawkencluck noticed that did little to lift the hamster's spirits. "Penfold, could I ask you to leave my lab for a few minutes? I'd like to speak with Danger Mouse alone."

"Sure thing, Professor. See you in a tick." At that, Penfold made his way out of the laboratory.

Squawkencluck turned to Danger Mouse, fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm glad to know I meet your expectations," the mouse responded.

"Don't be, that was not a compliment. I meant you never cease to amaze me with how much of an insensitive _jerk_ you can be!"

"Come again?"

"Since halfway through January, all Penfold has talked about was how special his very first Valentine's Day will be! You went and crushed his dreams! This is your first Valentine's Day together. Make an effort to make it special for him." She felt regret for what she was about to say. "Could it be this is why your girl left you?"

"Low blow, Professor." He was frowning. "It was mutual, our lives were incompatible."

"So, you wouldn't give up being a secret agent for someone you said you loved?" She crossed her arms. "If you're not careful, your past will come back to haunt you. This time, you risk losing Penfold. You know he won't stand to be treated like that. Make an actual effort."

He sighed. "You're right. But, why did you have to bring up Fifi? I was starting to put that pain behind me."

"Admittedly, I didn't want to. But, if you don't do something, you'll experience that pain twice. With Penfold, you've got too much to lose. Your assistant, your best friend, your beloved, his trust in you..." She sighed, uncrossed her arms, approached the mouse and placed a feathered hand on his shoulder. "I'm saying all of this because both of you are my friends and I'd hate to see you suffering. Especially if it's something that can be avoided."

"I know, Squawk." He smiled tenderly as he placed a paw atop her hand. "Thank you."

"You're not the only agent, you know. If any missions come up, let the others take care of it." She returned the tender smile. "You both deserve a Valentine's Day you'll never forget."

"What should be said to the other agents? They don't know about us. Half of them don't approve of same-sex relationships."

"Work something out with Colonel K. He might have an idea."

"Good thinking."

"Oh, and Danger Mouse?"

"Yes?"

"Your iPatch displays the time and date." Her smile was a scowl again, though it was less-fierce. "Don't ever lie about that again." She dropped her arm.

"Alright." The tender moment was over. "Shall we call Penfold back in?"

"Yes, I'm done lecturing you." She raised her voice. "Alright, Penfold, come back in; we're done!"

The hamster stepped through the automatic doors, sniffing twice. "Ready to try out the new equipment when you are."

Danger Mouse frowned in concern, noticing Penfold had been crying. He suspected it concerned what Professor Squawkencluck had lectured him for. He turned to the hen in question. "You're right, I _am_ an insensitive jerk," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. He then approached Penfold, knelt down and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Penfold. You deserve nothing but the best Valentine's Day. So, that day, no missions. We can arrange it with Colonel K so we don't have a repeat of our holiday in episode two."

He returned the embrace. "I'd like that, DM."

The hen cleared her throat. "Maybe you two should take that somewhere more private. Danger Hedgehog will be here any second. I'll show you the new gadgets later."

The mouse rose to his feet, still holding the hamster. "Thank you for your eye-opening words, Professor. We'll see you later." He carried Penfold out of the laboratory.

DMEP

The pair of rodents were on the sofa, watching a film on the large screen embedded in the wall. Onscreen, a child was eating a bowl of ice-cream. "You know, DM, that kid is smart having it in a bowl."

"Personally, I feel it's better in a cone. You can eat that, but you can't eat the bowl unless you're some kind of extreme omnivore."

"But, you can't have that much in a cone without it falling off."

"If you're careful, you can."

"At least if you have it in a bowl, the chances of any falling on the floor when you have some are minimal at best. You know, unless you drop the bowl."

"Hm, a valid point. But, I still prefer a cone for the reason you can control how much ice-cream you'll eat. A bowl makes it far too easy to go too far."

"True. Unless you have more cones."

"I see your point." He pulled him closer.

Penfold chuckled before resting his head against the mouse's torso. "I never thought we'd be debating the best way to have ice-cream."

"As long as we don't start on appropriate toppings. We're supposed to be watching the film, not debating through it."

"Says the one who started it." He looked up at the mouse, smiled and poked his tongue out, letting him know he was just teasing.

He looked to the hamster and noticed his cheeky expression. "Oh, you're asking for it..."

"For what?"

"Oh, nothing really." He unwrapped his arm from around the smaller rodent and shifted position so he was half-kneeling on the cushion. "Nothing, that is, except for... _this_!" At that, he sprung forward and started tickling Penfold, focusing on his stomach as he knew that was where the hamster was most ticklish.

The hamster protested weakly as laughter shook his tiny frame.

At that moment, Colonel K's hologram appeared in the room. He saw his top agent tickling the hamster and cleared his throat. "I wish you'd keep that in your bedroom." His moustache hid a tiny smirk.

Danger Mouse immediately ceased his tickle torture and snapped to attention. "A mission for us, Colonel?"

Penfold had to catch his breath.

The smirk faded. "Ah, right! Yes, and it's a big one, DM," the hologram stated grimly. "Your old nemesis Greenback is targetting a little girl. She's currently under the watchful eye of London's top police officers."

"So, she's safe?" Penfold asked in concern.

"Not for long, Primfont. I need both of you to pick her up and bring her back here. She'll have to stay with you until we can find her parents. Then, steps can be taken to ensure the family is safe."

Before Penfold could correct the hologram over his name being wrong again, Danger Mouse spoke up. "We should know who we are protecting. Do you have any information on her?"

"Her name is Emma White. I'll transfer more information for you to download from your iPatch. The poor girl is very shaken by what is happening so the police have not been able to get a lot out of her. You'll have to earn her trust before she opens up to you."

"Understood, Colonel. We're on our way. Come along, Penfold, we must make a quick stop at Professor Squawkencluck's lab."

The hamster rose to his feet and hurried after the mouse.

"You'll find her at the Metropolitan Police Department," K's hologram called after them before blinking out.

DMEP

"Penfold, I just received the information about Miss Emma White," Danger Mouse informed as they made their way to where they would find the aforementioned girl.

"Is there much?"

" _ **Name:** Emma Rose White_  
 _ **Age:** Eight years old_  
 _ **Nationality:** British_  
 _ **Parents:** Status unknown._ "

"Crumbs, not a lot to go on, eh?"

"The question on my mind is just what does Greenback want her for?"

"You don't suppose she knows something he wants to, or has something he wants, do you?"

"It's possible. Remember, Miss White won't talk until we've earned her trust. I'll leave it to you to let her know what is going to happen next."

"Understood, Chief! By the way, if she's living with us until her parents can be found, where will she sleep?"

"Your old bedroom. It's not like you use it anymore nowadays anyway."

"Ah."

"Ah, here we are." He pulled into the parking lot and found a suitable space. "Right, come along, Penfold."

"Coming, Chief!"

DMEP

"Please, Miss White, any information you give us could help ensure your safety," Inspector Baskerville pleaded with the anxious kitten sitting in his office. The basset hound sighed. "Anything at all." There was a knock at the door. "I'm afraid now is not a good time," he called.

"I'm here by order of the British Secret Service. Codename: Danger Mouse."

"In that case, please enter."

The door opened. Danger Mouse and Penfold entered the office. "Good afternoon, Inspector," Danger Mouse greeted.

"Welcome, both of you. I trust you are here to take this child into protective custody?"

"Yes, you are correct."

Penfold approached the orange-pelted kitten. "Good afternoon. My name is Ernest Penfold. May I please ask your name?"

She looked up at the hamster, caution in her green eyes. "Emma. Emma White." She gripped her doll tightly.

"Danger Mouse and I were wondering if you would like to come with us. We can keep you safe from the big, bad toad. Then, we can find your parents."

Inspector Baskerville looked to Danger Mouse. "It's not often the assistant is the one to speak with a witness."

"Penfold is better suited to speak with anybody who is feeling nervous and scared. He knows the best ways to avoid upsetting them. While he tries communicating with her, I'd like to speak with you about what you do know," Danger Mouse replied.

"Of course. We'll step outside to have the discussion."

"Penfold, I will be outside with Inspector Baskerville. You stay here with Miss White," Danger Mouse instructed before following the hound out of the room.

"Say, that's a pretty doll you have," Penfold said to Emma. "Did your parents give her to you?"

Emma nodded. "Daddy did," she whispered in a shaky voice.

 _I'll have to remember to let DM know her voice shook when mentioning her father._ "I have a teddy bear. Maybe they can become friends?"

"But, Lucy always stays with me..."

"Oh, I meant if you stayed with us."

"Will I really be safe if I do?"

"Of course. Danger Mouse and I will protect you."

"Lucy too?"

"Even Lucy."

She thought hard and then nodded. "You sound like you mean it." She held Lucy tighter. "That toad said he would help me, but he sounded like he was lying."

"You can tell when someone is telling the truth by hearing what they say?"

"Mum taught me so I would be able to stay safe..."

 _Her voice trembled again. It's not out of fear though..._ "That was smart."

"Mum made sure I knew that sometimes, bad people disguise themselves as good people."

"She's right, I'm afraid. Sometimes, good people look bad too."

"But, I can know by hearing them."

"May I ask why you can talk to me?"

"You are nice."

"But, so is Inspector Baskerville."

"He is. But, his voice was rough. It scared me."

"You've heard Danger Mouse speak. Does he sound like a good person to you?"

"Yes. His voice was warm."

"Do you think you can trust him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there's no rush. Are you able to tell me about why the mean toad wanted you to go with him?"

"I don't know."

"Again, no rush."

"No, I mean I don't know why."

"Oh."

DMEP

"That's about it. What do you make of it?" Baskerville queried.

"Greenback definitely has something planned. Whatever it is, it clearly concerns Miss White. Did she have anything else with her?"

"Just that doll of hers."

"I see." He thought about the situation. "Taking her out in public could be risky, but she needs more clothing than what she already has."

"We can offer a disguise so if any of Greenback's men are looking for her, at least they won't recognise her."

"Good, that should work."

The door opened and Penfold poked his head out. "Miss White has agreed to stay with us and is ready to leave when we are," he informed.

Baskerville nodded. "I'll take care of the paperwork, so you can take her now. In the meantime, I'll keep an ear out and send any new information to Colonel K."

"Right. In that case, we'll head off," Danger Mouse replied.

"Let the front desk know about my suggestion for disguising Miss White, they'll find something for her from the unclaimed _Lost and Found_."

DMEP

The trio stepped out of the building. Emma wore a red hood and cape, it served to cover her most distinguishing features quite well. "We'll have to buy you some new clothes before we take you back to headquarters," Danger Mouse informed the kitten as he helped her get strapped in. He caught a whiff of something and almost wrinkled his nose. "I don't mean to offend you, but that doll of yours is giving off a strong pong. It will need a wash later."

Emma frowned. "Daddy told me to never put her in water."

"Hm. I see. Well, we have to think of something, that smell isn't half unpleasant." He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Everybody set?" he asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"All set, Chief!" Penfold replied with a thumbs-up gesture.

"I'm ready, Mr. Mouse," Emma added.

With the confirmation that everyone was ready, he reversed out of the parking bay and drove out of the lot.

DMEP

An hour later, they entered the flat Danger Mouse and Penfold called home. The hamster was carrying a few bags of clothing.

"I'll put the kettle on. Penfold, you show Miss White where she'll be staying," Danger Mouse instructed before heading to the kitchen.

"Right. Come on, Miss White, it's this way." Penfold led the way through the flat until they reached his old bedroom. He opened the door. "After you."

Emma entered the room. "Is there another kid here?" she asked after seeing the toys scattered around the room.

"Erm, actually...this is my old room."

"Oh! I'm not causing you any trouble, am I?"

"Not at all. I'm sharing DM's room with him."

"Oh."

"Would you like to have a rest? You must be tired after all you've been through."

"Um...actually, I'm a bit hungry."

"Oh. No trouble then, we can fix you something to eat. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Peanuts. I'm also lactose-intolerant."

"Then, how about a jam sandwich?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Penfold."

DMEP

Danger Mouse was pouring the boiling water into three cups when the hamster and kitten entered the kitchen. "Just in time, you two. Miss White, do you like tea? Or would you prefer hot chocolate?"

"I can't have milk. Do you have lactose-free or soy milk?"

"We do have soy milk."

"I'd like some tea, please."

"Any sugar?"

"Two lumps, please."

"She's also allergic to peanuts," Penfold informed as he handed the full-cream and soy milks to the mouse. "I'm making her a jam sandwich for lunch. You want one, DM?"

"A jam sandwich does sound jolly nice right now. Two for me, please." He finished preparing Emma's tea, then placed it on the table before her. "I'm sure you already know this, but it's hot so be careful."

"Thank you, Mr. Mouse." She picked it up and blew on it.

Penfold got a loaf of bread out of the pantry.

"Right then, how about we all watch a film? We have some you might like, Miss White. Since you are our guest, you can choose," Danger Mouse offered.

"Do you have _The AristoCats_?" she questioned before having a sip of her tea.

"Yep!" Penfold replied. He placed a plated jam sandwich in front of the kitten, mindful of where her cup of tea was. "We have a few _Disney_ flicks."

"Mostly Penfold's collection, but I'll admit they make for a nice change of pace every now and then," Danger Mouse added. "We'll have some lunch, and then we can go watch _The AristoCats_."

DMEP

After lunch, they did exactly that. It was just as the song _Scales and Arpeggios_ finished when the door to the flat opened and Professor Squawkencluck entered. " _Disney_ , again? I thought you would be watching something different," she remarked.

Danger Mouse paused the film. "This was the film our guest chose."

She adjusted her glasses and noticed the kitten sitting beside Penfold. "So, you must be Miss Emma White."

The kitten nodded. "Are you a doctor? Or a professor?"

She blinked in surprise at the feline's question. "A professor. My name is Professor Squawkencluck. Thank you for not making assumptions."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor."

"You as well. I hope you will behave yourself while here? I have a very strict rule that _nobody_ is to enter my lab unless I grant permission to do so."

"I understand, Professor. A scientist's lab is like their safe place, and their experiments are like their children."

She smiled. "I'm glad _someone_ around here understands." She sent a subtle glare in Danger Mouse and Penfold's direction.

"Daddy was a scientist. Professor Alexander White."

Danger Mouse mentally filed away that information, it was key for finding the kitten's parents.

"Well then, provided you don't ask me to play dress-up or anything of the sort, I think we'll get along just fine. I'm the only female who's constantly in the building, so if you need to talk girl-to-girl, have Danger Mouse or Penfold call my lab and I'll be here as soon as possible."

"Okay, Professor. I'll make sure not to keep you from your work." The kitten was smiling.

"Yes, we will get along just fine then. In any case, I just came here to meet you and make sure you knew that rule. I'd best get back to work. I'll see all of you later." She made her way out.

"What did you think of the professor?" Penfold asked the feline.

"She sounded firm, but is kind. She meant it when she said I could talk to her if I needed to," Emma replied.

DMEP

After the film, Emma settled in for a nap. Danger Mouse and Penfold used that time to exchange information with each other, "Her voice shook every time she mentioned her parents. It's not fear, but more...sad, like she was fighting back tears. She also told me her mum taught her how to tell if someone truly has good intentions, just by listening to their voices. That way, even if they disguised themselves, she'd know who to trust."

"That's smart thinking on her mother's part. Does Miss White know why Greenback is after her?" Danger Mouse asked.

"She hasn't the foggiest. What did you learn from the inspector? Any clues?"

"All he knew was she was alone when Greenback approached her. She ran from him and was found crying by an officer on the beat."

"She told me she could tell the inspector was a nice person, but his rough voice made her feel uneasy."

"I see. At least we know her father is Professor Alexander White. That will make it far easier to narrow down who her parents are, as well as where they can be found. The sooner she is with her parents, the sooner they can take action to keep her safe." He'd been using his iPatch to record the conversation. "Cease recording. Send multimedia message to Colonel K." He looked to Penfold. "All we can do now is wait to hear back from the colonel." He smiled. "But, in the meantime, Miss White is asleep."

"What did you have in mind?"

He wrapped his arms around the hamster.

"Cuddling's nice."

"Fancy a snog while we have some time to ourselves?"

He blushed but nodded.

He leaned in and captured the hamster's lips with his own. He watched as Penfold squeezed his eyes shut. His eye started to close as the tender sensations of the kiss soothed him, filling him with warmth.

A shriek filled the flat.

The kiss immediately ended, the embrace broken as both rodents made a dash for the bedroom.

DMEP

Danger Mouse ran into the room; he was ready to fight off any threats. "Activate iPatch; scan for heat signatures in this room." He glanced around the room. The only heat signature he could pick up came from the kitten. "All clear." He reached up and switched off his iPatch. He approached the bed, Penfold right behind him. "Miss White, did something frighten you?"

She looked up at him with wet eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing into his stomach.

He quickly turned to Penfold. "Put the kettle on, would you?" He watched the hamster leave the room before turning back to the feline. "Was it a nasty nightmare?" he whispered, using a paw to rub her back.

"Th-the mean t-toad got m-me and r-ripped Lucy in h-half. I-I was so s-scared..."

He was starting to wonder if there was something important about the doll.

"Don't let him get me! Don't let him hurt Lucy!"

"Don't worry. Penfold and I will do everything in our power to keep both of you safe. That is a promise."

Penfold entered the room with a cup of tea. "Here, Miss White. This should help you relax."

She released Danger Mouse and sniffed a couple of times before accepting the cup. She blew on it and had a sip.

"Miss White, may I please have a look at Lucy? Something is bothering me," the mouse requested.

She nodded and handed the doll to him.

"Thank you." He closely examined the doll, but didn't notice anything particularly strange. "Hm, the fabric is one that is not damaged by water. I wonder if..." He switched on his iPatch. "Activate iPatch; X-ray X-amination." His iPatch blinked on. He noticed something inside the doll. "Rolled-up papers and a memory stick...?" he muttered. _That must be what Greenback's after._ He knew asking if he could take Lucy apart would not be wise. He would have to see if Squawkencluck had any ideas.

Emma finished her tea and handed the cup to Penfold. She accepted Lucy, lay down and went back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Danger Mouse muttered before making his way out of the room.

Penfold smiled tenderly. "Nighty-night." He followed the mouse.

DMEP

The pair were in the living room. "I noticed her doll has papers and a memory stick hidden in it. Considering her nightmare, I have a hunch that's what Greenback is really after."

"So, that's why her father told her to never put her doll in water," Penfold remarked. "Do you think she knows about her doll hiding that stuff?"

"No. I don't think so."

"So, you mean..."

"As long as she didn't know, she would probably be safe. That's what I presume Professor White had in mind. It's the classic _Hide it in the Last Place They'd Look_ ploy."

The hologram of Colonel K blinked into the room, standing before the pair. He had a grim expression on his face. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news."

Danger Mouse tensed. "What is it, Colonel?"

"It's concerning Miss White's parents. We found them. They're at the Highgate Cemetery."

Penfold gasped, gripping on Danger Mouse's paw on instinct. "You don't mean..."

The hologram nodded. "Miss White's mother Elizabeth passed away four years ago. Professor White's passing was three months ago. He'd been working on a top secret project. Because he'd refused to hand over the information to some crooks after it, his life was snatched from him."

"What will happen now, Sir?"

"She will be put into foster care. At the moment, it is still far too risky to make that move just yet."

"It gets worse, Colonel," Danger Mouse sighed.

"You've found something?"

"The late professor hid his research in his daughter's doll. I have reason to believe that is why Greenback has targetted Miss White. I have a strong feeling she is unaware of her father's work being in her doll. Unfortunately, it will be no easy feat to access it. Not too long ago, she had a nightmare of Greenback tearing her doll up, resulting in her pleading I not only keep her safe, but prevent her doll Lucy from being destroyed. If I were to ask if I could take her doll apart after that, she would lose any trust she has in me."

"You'll have to think of something, DM. The sooner we can get that research out and store it in a secure location, the sooner Miss White will be out of danger."

"I'm aware of that, Colonel. I'm considering asking Professor Squawkencluck for any ideas on what to do."

"Then let's hope she has one, or you'll have no other choice."

DMEP

An hour later, a yawning Emma emerged from the bedroom. She still had a firm grip on Lucy. Her ears twitched as she heard what sounded like quiet sobs. Concern filled her so she quickly ran to the living room.

DMEP

Penfold sat alone on the circular sofa while Danger Mouse had gone to speak with Squawkencluck about the situation. He thought of the unfortunate kitten currently in their care. She was alone in the world; her parents gone and nobody had taken her in. She was being targetted for her father's remaining research materials while unaware she was carrying them. She was still so young and gone through so much pain. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He bit his bottom lip as his shoulders hitched, squeezed his eyes shut, lifted his paws to his face and allowed himself to weep in sympathy for Emma.

He didn't hear someone enter the room, didn't notice the footfalls approaching. He tensed when he felt arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and through fogged lenses, he noticed orange. He realised the one hugging him was Emma. He carefully returned the embrace.

"Why are you crying, Mr. Penfold?"

He sniffed. "For you. You've been through so much and you're still a child." Another sniff. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"You know?"

"We found out while trying to find them."

"Then, you know I'm alone..."

"Not while you're with us, you're not. And when we know you're safe, we'll take you to someone who can help you find a new family."

"I...I don't want another family. I want mine. I want Mum and Dad."

"They'll always be your family, nothing can change that. But, having another family will mean a safe home and more people to love you."

"I know...I guess it's better than being alone anymore."

"You've really been alone for three months? Don't you have any aunts, uncles or grandparents?"

"No grandparents, they passed away when I was younger. Aunty and Uncle couldn't take me in because they had no room and they are always travelling."

"What did you do then?"

"I couldn't live at home anymore. I was told to leave because I can't pay the bills."

A sharp pang of dread struck his heart. "Y-You don't mean you were on the streets...?"

"I sometimes went to the churches for food and shelter, but the rest of the time..."

"Oh, _crikey_...!"

"It was a night I didn't have shelter that the mean toad was able to find me." She sniffed. "I was so scared, Mr. Penfold...I knew I would get in trouble on the streets, but I didn't think someone like him would find me..."

Sensing the kitten's distress, he tightened his grip. As he held her, a steely glance of determination formed in his eyes. He vowed to protect the girl with everything he had. Coward or not, he would not let anyone try to take Emma without a fight.

DMEP

Professor Squawkencluck sighed as Danger Mouse explained everything. "Poor girl, she's been through so much... So, what do you think we should do?"

"Her doll is the last physical memento of her father, so she would be aghast if we were to try to take it apart. It needs to be done conspicuously."

She frowned and shook her head. "Doing it behind her back isn't trustworthy, you know." She thought hard for a solution to their current conundrum. "We'll have to be honest with her."

"Well, she'll know just by our voices that we're telling the truth. But, what if she still refuses? She can't keep the research materials any longer."

"I know that, and I think I have an idea. I have an x-ray device I can use to show her what is inside her doll. I'll then ask if I can get it out, promising to repair her doll afterwards. I won't even need to destroy it, just make a single incision."

"You'll be the one to break the news?"

"Well, all things considered, it's far more important that she continues to trust you in the event anything should happen." She walked over to her personal closet, keyed in a pin, scanned her retinas and waited for it to open. Extra security was necessary, the devices in there were her own and she didn't want to risk Danger Mouse playing around with any of them, as he tended to do with everything else. As soon as the doors parted, she pulled out a handheld x-ray device. She closed the closet, remembering to key in the lockdown code. "Right then, let's try talking to Emma."

DMEP

Meanwhile, in his secret base, Baron Silas von Greenback was scheming. Or was he plotting? No, wait, he was definitely scheming. "Now ve know zat girl is viz Danger Mouse. It vill be far more difficult to get her and zose plans."

"I've-a been-a meanin' to ask-a, Barone. 'Ow do ya know she got-a the stuff?" Stiletto asked in his Cockney/Italian accented voice.

"Ze late professor never left zem in his house, nor his laboratory. Ze only logical conclusion is he secretly left zem viz his daughter. Ze classic _Hide it in ze Last Place Zey'd Look_ ploy. Of course, viz it being ze last place ve're looking, his plan vas unsuccessful." He looked to his pet caterpillar Nero. "Now, my pet, I have a job for you. You are to sneak into zeir headquarters. Don't use ze same mezod or zey vill be vise to you. Keep an eye on zem and see if zeir is a routine to any times ze girl is alone."

Nero grinned wickedly and used his tail to salute.

"Stiletto, get into a disguise and escort Nero."

"Si, Barone!"

"Vonce I get my hands on Professor Vite's research, I vill have vat I need to take over ze vorld! Muwahahaha!"

The evil trio cackled with devious laughter. If all went well, world domination would be achieved at last.

DMEP

Stiletto was wearing a dress and kerchief. Nero was hiding under the skirt, half-wrapped around one of Stiletto's legs. The crow stood on the corner of the street, right by the headquarters. "Alright-a, Nero. As-a soon as-a the garage is-a open-a, you hurry in-a-side. Don't-a get-a caught."

Nero squeaked in indignation, not wanting to be told that. It was only rotten luck he was caught last time.

The garage door rose and a vehicle belonging to one of the agents sped out.

"Go, go, go!" Stiletto whispered frantically.

Nero sped inside, making it just before the door shut on his tail. With a sigh of relief, he crept into a nearby airvent. He sniffed the air as he continued creeping along, making sure not to make any noise. He soon picked up the familiar scent of the mouse and forced himself to hold back an instinctual growl. It didn't take long for him to reach the vent in the living room of the flat. He smirked when he spotted Emma, again telling himself not to growl upon seeing Penfold. It was time to survey the enemy and find the perfect opportunity for his master to strike.

DMEP

Danger Mouse and Squawkencluck entered the flat, both looking solemn. "Miss White, the professor would like to speak with you about something," the mouse said to the kitten.

Emma perked up. Holding Lucy, she got to her feet and approached her. "What is it, Professor?"

The hen sighed. "Emma, Danger Mouse saw something in Lucy. Something other than stuffing."

"Something?"

"Your father seems to have put his final research materials in her."

She wanted to say the hen was lying. But, the intonation in her voice bared nothing but honesty. She clutched Lucy tighter.

"I know this is hard to take in right now, but it's important you know the truth. Would you like me to show you?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Hold Lucy up, please." She stepped closer and knelt down beside the kitten. She brought out her x-ray device, aimed it at Lucy and switched it on. She held up the device. "Look at this screen here."

Emma did so and let out a loud gasp as she saw proof of the hen's words. It was true; there were some papers and a memory stick inside her doll. "What...what should I do? I don't want to give up Lucy...she's...she's the last thing I have of Daddy..."

"I know, and you don't have to. We do need to get that out of her, or else you'd still be in danger. Before I do though, I need to ask your permission."

"Do you need to break her...?"

She shook her head. "I only need to make one cut, get the items out and sew her up. Like an operation of sorts."

"Like when I had my appendix taken out?"

"Yes, exactly."

She nodded. "Okay. Um...after you do, could you please also give her a bath? She does stink a bit."

"Of course." She switched her device off and put it in her pocket.

She handed Lucy to the scientist. "Please take care of her."

"I will, Emma."

"Also...thank you for using my name. To be honest, I don't like being called _Miss White_."

The professor nodded. "It shan't take too long. How about you watch another film while I work on helping Lucy?" At that, she rose to her feet and left the flat, Lucy in her grasp.

Danger Mouse sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this, Emma. I wouldn't have had the professor show you the x-ray, but I had a feeling that you would say no if we didn't provide proof."

"I know that Lucy is going to be okay, Mr. Mouse, that's why I said yes."

He chuckled. "You know, I can understand why you don't like being addressed as _Miss White_ , it is far too formal and stuffy. Tell you what, you have my permission to address me as _DM_."

"You can just call me _Penfold_ , don't worry about putting a _mister_ before it," the hamster added.

"Okay!" Emma chirped.

"Well, since that's been sorted out, how about we watch another film? Your choice, Emma," Danger Mouse suggested.

"The DVDs are over there," Penfold claimed as he pointed to a nearby bookshelf.

Emma approached the shelf and had a look at what was suitable. "Oh!" She spotted an ideal one, pulled it out and held it up. "I'd like to watch _Robin Hood_ , please."

Danger Mouse chuckled as he accepted the DVD. "Penfold, do you remember the time I had to be Robin Hood while you were Little John?" He inserted the disk into the player.

"All too well, DM," Penfold responded with a grin.

Emma sat beside Penfold and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Danger Mouse sitting on her other side and turned her attention to the screen.

Inside the airduct, Nero was bristling; not just at the research being taken away thus putting a spanner in the works of his master's plan, but also at the scenes of affection he was witnessing. Haa, the things he had to put up with for the sake of evil, no-good, rotten doings.

DMEP

The professor let out a gentle sigh as she carefully extracted the research materials that had been left behind. "I don't quite understand why so many are after it. I'll have to have a closer look and ask Danger Mouse his opinion on it," she remarked as she started sewing where she'd made the incision. "Still, Professor White's research never had anything to do with gadgets that could be made into Doomsday devices or anything of the sort."

DMEP

Danger Mouse turned to Emma when he heard her sniffing. "Are you alright, Emma? Is the film upsetting you?"

The kitten wiped at her eyes with the back of her paw. "No, this is just such a sad song..."

"It gets to me sometimes too," Penfold remarked as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here, use this." He handed it to Emma.

She accepted it, used it to wipe her eyes and blew her nose into it for good measure. "Thank you. I'll be alright. But...what do they mean when they say they want to hang Friar Tuck?"

The rodents exchanged glances; there wasn't any possible way they could explain without causing her further distress. But, she wanted an answer, so someone had to say something. Penfold cleared his throat. "Erm...well, they want to...erm...DM, _help_..."

"It means he will die," the mouse sighed. At the girl's horrified gasp, he quickly added, "but, he doesn't! He's being rescued by Little John, see? He'll be alright."

She nodded and continued watching.

DMEP

As the film finished, Professor Squawkencluck entered the flat. In her feathered hands, she held a clean Lucy who looked none the worse for the wear. "Emma, look who's here."

Emma almost flew from her seat as she quickly made her way to the hen. "Lucy! Thank you, Professor!" She accepted her doll and hugged it close.

"She was a good wee patient, best I've ever had." At hearing some chuckling from the sofa, she sent a quick glare to Danger Mouse before returning her attention to the kitten. "Emma, do you know what it was that your father worked on?"

"No, Professor. Daddy never told me."

"I see." She looked back to the White Wonder. "Danger Mouse, I need you to come with me for a bit."

The addressed rodent rose to his feet. "Be back soon, you two." He followed the hen out of the flat.

Emma returned to her seat beside Penfold.

"Lucy looks much happier now that she's all clean," the hamster commented.

"Speaking of, can I please take a bath?"

"Sure. Go get some clean clothes and I'll get you some towels and all of that, then lead you to the bathroom."

DMEP

"Here, take a look at these papers. What do you make of it?"

Danger Mouse accepted the research papers. "It's strange the baron is after these," he commented as he read them. "Doesn't seem to be about any large gadgets that could be used to incite fear in the masses."

"I thought so too. Nothing here would benefit him."

His eye caught sight of something in the text that started sounding an alarm in his mind. "Did Professor White focus on anything else?"

"No, his research was always in this subject."

"Were there reports about his wife's passing?"

"I don't know what that has to do with anything, but apparently it was a rare form of cancer that took her. Wait. You don't suppose...?"

His eye widened as everything started to make sense. "This was research into finding a cure! Good _grief_! I know why the baron is after this!"

"How can this help him achieve world domination?"

"Think about it. All over the world, scientists are looking to find cures for life-threatening conditions. If there was a cure, people would pay literally anything to acquire it."

"So, Greenback is planning on getting hold of it, so he can charge ridiculous prices for it, knowing folks will be desperate enough to pay whatever he's demanding."

"And if that fails, he'll exchange it for position of Ruler of the World. Dash it all! I never thought he'd sink so low, and he's already so devious!"

"That must be why Professor White lost his life. Criminals wanted to sell it on the Black Market." She frowned. "Because of their selfish intentions, Emma is without her father."

"Not to mention people around the world would continue to suffer; either from the condition or from losing someone to it. For now, we need to keep this in a safe place. Once I've dealt with Greenback and Emma is safe, I want you to contact a trustworthy colleague in that area of expertise. Someone who will not only ensure Professor White's research reaches completion, but will also make sure those who need it receive it in fair conditions."

"Will do." She collected the papers and memory stick. "I'll keep them in my most secure safe."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You'd better get back to Penfold and Emma."

"Right. I'll see you later then, shall I?"

"Maybe."

DMEP

Danger Mouse entered the flat. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of splashing in the bathroom. "Penfold?"

"In the kitchen!"

He made his way into the kitchen and saw Penfold starting up the kettle. He approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Emma's having a bath, I take it?"

"Yep, she wanted to have a wash. What did the professor want?" He turned in the embrace, looking up at the mouse.

Danger Mouse explained everything. By the time he finished, he found himself thinking he had never seen Penfold so furious.

"That rotter! That no-good, dispicable, vile _rotter_!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"And those other crooks...cor, I'd like to get my paws on them!" He became sullen, wrapping his arms around Danger Mouse's waist and burying his face in the taller rodent's chest. "Thanks to them, Emma had no home."

"None of her family took her in?"

Penfold repeated everything the kitten had told him.

"I see. The poor girl's been through a lot."

DMEP

Later that night, the rodents put Emma to bed. At her request, Danger Mouse was singing a lullaby to her while Penfold tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After bidding her _good night, sleep tight, sweet dreams_ , they left the room, making sure to leave the door open a bit so they could hear her if she needed them.

In the airduct, Nero mentally noted the time he saw on the clock on the wall of the bedroom. He then crept along until he reached the other bedroom. Anything he heard could be handy.

"So, for Valentine's Day, I'm thinking we could go for a nice stroll, have a meal at a restaurant and see what's on at the pictures," Danger Mouse was saying to Penfold as he buttoned up his pyjama top.

Penfold zipped up his _Giraffe Warrior_ onesie and climbed into bed. "That sounds lovely, DM!" He removed his spectacles and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"Well, someone so dear to me deserves only the best." He slipped under the covers. "If we had more than a day, we could've gone on a holiday overseas."

"It doesn't matter." He snuggled his head into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "As long as it's with you."

Nero's eyes widened. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing? He had to remember to let his master know of the new information regarding the relationship between their enemies.

"Then, how about we wrap it up with..." He whispered into the hamster's ear, pulling back with a chuckle when he noticed him squirming.

Penfold blushed. "M-Maybe. A-Anyway, we'd best get to sleep."

"Quite right." He waited until the hamster was looking up at him. "Would you like a good night kiss?"

Penfold nodded before tilting his head upwards and letting his lips meet those of the mouse.

Nero squeezed his eyes shut. He did not need to see any of that.

The kiss ended, Danger Mouse clapped his paws thus switching off the light and both rodents closed their eyes. "I love you, Penfold. Good night."

"Love you too, DM. Night."

DMEP

 _The days passed in a similar fashion, and since the writer can't be bothered to scribe it all out, we fast-forward to when things begin to pick up, starting with Nero sneaking out of headquarters._

The caterpillar let out an indignant squeak as he felt the late-winter air on his pelt. He was not at all pleased with his position being given away.

"Psst! Over-a 'ere!"

Nero recognised that voice. Stiletto was there to escort him back to his master. He hurriedly crept over to the crow dressed as a dashing gentleman.

"At-a least it ain't a dress-a this-a time," he mumbled as he scooped Nero up. "Barone is-a anxious to hear what-a you 'ave to say." They retreated around the corner to where his motorcycle was parked.

DMEP

Baron von Greenback looked to the doorway as it slid open. He grinned, a deviant yet relieved smile, as Nero zipped over to him. He picked the caterpillar up and stroked his back. "So good to have you back viz me, my precious pet. So, vat did you find out?"

At that, Nero launched into a long spiel that would sound like complete gibberish to most, but was clearly understood by his master.

Greenback nodded. "You have done vell, Nero. Such a shame zey got to ze research first, but it can't be helped. Oh, vait...yes it can! From vat you have told me, Danger Mouse and Penfold are...togezer."

"What's-a that-a mean, Barone?" Stiletto queried.

"Hm-hm, I alvays knew zey vere close. Stiletto, ze girl goes to have a nap every afternoon at two-zirty. During zat that time, Danger Mouse reports elsevere, leaving Penfold to protect her. It is close to zat time. Grab ze girl and ze hamster." He set Nero down and started scribing a ransom note. Sure, he could use SpamChops to get his demands across, but there was something thrilling about writing out his demands and threats. "Besides, Ms. Writer, I can just use _SpamChops_ ven I have my hostages for added effect. Now, Stiletto, leave zis vere Danger Mouse vould be sure to see it. Viz ze child and his most beloved in my grasp, he'll have no choice but to surrender."

Stiletto accepted the note. "Si, Barone!"

"Don't let me down."

"I won't-a let-a you down, Boss." He made his way out of the villainous base.

DMEP

"There we are, all tucked in for a nice nap," Penfold quietly commented as he finished tucking in the blankets.

"Thank you, Penfold. Good night."

"Good night, Emma." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stroked the doll's head. "Good night, Lucy."

"I love you." Her eyes started to fall shut.

He smiled tenderly as he whispered, "I love you too". He tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door only partway before heading into the living room. He sighed as he sat on the sofa. "Cor, she really gets into your heart. I wonder if DM would agree... I wonder if maybe we could adopt her. She would instantly find herself in a loving home."

DMEP

Emma turned over, her eyes fluttering open before closing. She felt her ears twitch as the sound of footsteps filled the room. Footsteps? Her eyes flew open and she saw a crow standing by her bed. She opened her mouth and let out a loud shriek.

Within seconds, Penfold burst into the room. "What's wrong, Emma?" He soon saw what was wrong. "Stiletto! How'd you get in here?"

"The airducts, they ain't-a so tiny." Stiletto started roughly lifting the kitten out of the bed. "And-a you can-a stop-a that-a screaming!"

Normally, Penfold's response to a dangerous situation like the current one would be to find Danger Mouse and have him take care of it. But, he knew that by the time they returned, Stiletto would be gone, Emma with him. Besides, he did promise himself that nobody would take Emma without him at least putting up a fight. With a loud cry, he charged straight for Stiletto, tackling him at waist-height and knocking him to the ground, causing him to drop Emma. He scrambled to his feet and took Emma's paw. "Emma, let's go!" he cried as he led the girl towards the door.

"Not-a so fast!" Stiletto pulled out a bazooka, firing it once he had his targets in sight. Instead of a missile, it released a net that landed on the hamster and kitten. "Gotcha!" He scooped up the net, flinging it over his shoulder like a sack. He placed the ransom note on the bed and made his escape. "The barone, he will-a be pleased."

DMEP

Greenback looked to the doorway and saw Stiletto. "Vell?"

"I got-a them both, Barone!" He dropped the net on the floor. "Left-a the note on-a the bambina's-a bed."

"Excellent vork, Stiletto!" He rose from his seat and approached the captive pair. He noted Penfold had a firm hold on the kitten while glaring daggers at those who were a threat. "Suddenly developed a backbone, I see. Fret not, no harm shall come to eizer of you. Zat is, if Danger Mouse accepts my demands. Knowing I have boz ze child he vas meant to protect, as vell as his most beloved, I'm sure he vill."

Penfold's eyes widened. Their secret had been discovered by the worst possible person. "How did you know...?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"Nero saw you two smooching it up and saying sickeningly sveet nozings to each ozer."

"N-Nobody else was meant to know..."

"Imagine vat vould happen if ze vorld knew zat Danger Mouse and his assistant vere in a same-sex relationship. Vy, his reputation vould be disgraced. Some of your own friends vould turn against you. I bet even ze girl is repulsed."

Their expressions had swapped. Instead of Penfold glaring at the enemy, Emma was doing so while trying to console the hamster. "You're wrong. If they love each other, then what anybody else says doesn't matter." Her voice was strong and firm.

"Hm. Ve'll see about zat."

DMEP

"I'm back, Penfold. Sorry for the hold-up, I found myself engaging in conversation with Danger Mole on the way back." Danger Mouse noticed the room was too quiet, he couldn't hear sounds from the kitchen either. He looked around the room, the kitchen and the bathroom. "Penfold?" He headed for the bedroom, maybe Penfold was in there. But, the room was empty. Something felt off. As he walked through the passageway, he noticed the door to Penfold's old room was wide open. The whole room was vacant. "Penfold! Emma! Where are you two?" He spotted something sitting atop the skewed pillow. He hurried inside the room and picked it up.

 _ **Danger Mouse,  
**_ _ **we have the girl and your most beloved. If you wish to see them again, bring Professor White's research to me. If you fail to comply...**_

He fell to his knees and gripped the paper tightly. If his knuckles weren't already white, they would be.

 _ **...they die. Choose wisely. Oh, yes. If you dare to trick me, like I am sure you will, I will let the whole world know of your relationship with Penfold. I know how much your reputation means to you, so surely you wouldn't presume I was bluffing.**_

 _ **Either way, you lose.  
**_ _ **Greenback.**_

His teeth were clenched as he rose to his feet, note in paw and dashed out of the room.

DMEP

As Danger Mouse hurried through the passage to the lab, he crashed into Danger Moth, causing both to fall and lie sprawled on the ground.

Danger Moth was the first up, rubbing her head. "Ow! Golly, DM, was that necessary? Why the hurry?" She spotted the note lying nearby, picked it up and read it. She nodded soberly as she rose to her feet. "I see now."

His eye widened as he sat up and saw Danger Moth read the ransom letter. "D-Danger Moth, th-that's...!"

She smiled and helped him to his feet. "I always knew you two were close, should've seen it coming. Don't worry, I won't tell the other Danger Agents. But, what is this all about?"

"I'll explain on the way to the lab. Let's go!"

She fluttered her wings and rose from the ground.

"By the way...thanks." He took off running, knowing she wasn't far behind.

"When I said we're friends, I meant it. Nothing will change that."

DMEP

As the door to her lab slid open, Professor Squawkencluck growled. "I thought those times of coming in without permission were over!" She turned, ready to deliver a firm lecture, but held her tongue when she saw how frazzled the mouse looked while the moth appeared concerned. "What happened?"

Danger Moth flittered over, setting her feet on the ground before handing the note to Squawkencluck. Danger Mouse had already informed her that the hen was well-aware of the relationship between him and Penfold.

The hen read it before letting out a gasp. "Oh, Danger Mouse...what are you gonna do? You're not gonna give in, are you?"

"What choice do I have? If I don't, Emma and Penfold will..." He sighed, his ears drooping. "I can't just give him fake materials either, or he'll let the whole world know."

"I can't believe you! Are you that concerned about your own reputation?"

"No."

She paused.

"I'm concerned about what will happen to Penfold once word gets out. If the world loses faith in me just because of who I love, then fine. Goes to show how much they really support me. But, if they should get violent...I can easily defend myself, but if Penfold was caught alone...that can't happen." He scowled slightly. "I know I have a bit of an ego, but do you really think I'm someone who would put their reputation over those who need help? Especially those I promised to protect?"

"It did cross my mind at first, but now I know you're really just worried about Penfold. I'm sorry."

The scowl melted away, he smiled slightly instead. "Forget about it."

"What can we do though? From what you said, DM, Greenback would use a cure against cancer sufferers to achieve world domination if he gets his grubby hands on the research," Danger Moth voiced.

"I can't even modify it. Greenback's no fool, he'd know it right away, and he will keep his word." He stepped over to a stool, sat down and put his head in his hands. "If I don't give in, Penfold is doomed either way. Emma's just a child, she shouldn't be facing this..." He sighed despondently. "I never thought I would say this, but it's hopeless."

At those words, the moth and hen exchanged concerned glances. "This is worse than that other time, isn't it?" the professor asked the mouse as she approached him. "The time Greenback demanded you gather those ingredients or Penfold would pay." She placed a feathered hand on his shoulder. "But, surely things aren't as hopeless as all that. We just need to think of a solution to the problem."

Danger Moth suddenly brightened. "Professor, I just thought of something! Do you still have some of Greenback's memory-wiping gas?"

"I do, but what...? I see!" She also brightened. "There is a way to save Emma and Penfold, prevent him from revealing your relationship and still ensure he doesn't get the original research!"

Danger Mouse looked up, hope shining in his eye. His ears had also perked up. Maybe he was wrong, for once, and things really weren't hopeless after all! "Tell me what I have to do!"

"I'll help! You shouldn't do this alone!" Danger Moth insisted.

"Right, you two, here's what you have to do." Once Danger Moth was close enough, Squawkencluck whispered the plan she had in mind.

DMEP

They were still in the net, but they were currently alone in the room. Emma had noticed Penfold still appeared troubled by what Greenback had said. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell the hamster Greenback had lied, or she would be lying herself. She could tell he meant it when he said he would spread the word. A sniff caught her attention. "Penfold?"

He sniffed again. "Sorry. I shouldn't be the one crying right now. I'm supposed to be the brave one, reassuring you that DM will get us out of here and everything will be fine."

"The mean toad upset you. It's true that you and DM love each other?"

"Mm-hm. We've always loved each other as best friends, but over the years, we realised it was more than that. We were scared of risking our friendship over it, so we never said anything about it. Until last Christmas Eve, that is. The professor had set up some mistletoe and arranged for us to meet under it. We kissed, as is tradition, then DM made his confession. I felt like the luckiest hamster in the world when he said he loves me. I told him I felt the same way." He sighed. "Not everyone is accepting of a relationship like ours, so we agreed to keep it a secret so it wouldn't hurt the dynamics of the Danger Agents. Only the professor, Colonel K and now, you and those rotters know. Greenback meant it when he said he would tell the world about us, he'd do anything if it meant getting DM to back-off. I...was thinking that I should break-up with DM so his reputation isn't hurt. We could still be friends..."

"No, Penfold. DM cares about you. He would rather have your love than a good reputation."

"How do you know, Emma?"

"I could see it. You tried to keep it a secret, but the way you look at each other was like how Mummy and Daddy looked at each other."

"Emma..."

"If he knew you thought that, he would be very sad."

Greenback snickered as he entered the room. "Funny you should say zat, little girl. I vas zinking it's time to send Danger Mouse a video message on _SpamChops_ , and now, I have ze perfect footage."

Penfold's eyes widened as he quickly realised just what Greenback meant. "No..."

DMEP

"I've almost finished setting it up," Squawkencluck remarked as she picked up a screwdriver.

Colonel K's hologram appeared. "Disaster, DM! Greenback has Penfold and Emma!"

Danger Mouse chose not to remark on the colonel getting Penfold's name right for once. "We're aware of that, Colonel. We're working on our rescue plan."

"Oh. So, you've seen the newest video he uploaded to _SpamChops_?"

"Video?"

"Here it is." He brought up a large screen. On it was the _SpamChops_ account of Baron Silas von Greenback. The newest entry was a video. The thumbnail was clear for all to see.

Danger Mouse's eye widened as he saw Emma and Penfold. "Good _grief_! _Emma_! _Penfold_!"

"It gets worse. Listen to this." He pressed play and turned on the audio.

On the screen, Penfold started to speak. "I should break-up with DM."

Greenback's face replaced the footage. "How sad your most beloved vants to dump you. Still vant to save him?"

Colonel K, Danger Moth and Squawkencluck looked to Danger Mouse in concern.

"Penfold would never say that...but there's no doubt that was his voice. Excuse me. I'll be outside." Ears drooping, he quietly left the laboratory.

Squawkencluck scowled. "That footage sounded like it had been tampered with. He's just trying to break Danger Mouse."

"It worked," Danger Moth whispered.

"Give him a minute before you try talking to him," Colonel K advised before he blinked out.

DMEP

Outside the laboratory doors, Danger Mouse sat. His paws were over his face, his shoulders shaking and quiet sobs escaping from his mouth. It was a good thing his iPatch was waterproof, otherwise the tears that escaped his eyes would've short-circuited it. "Penfold...why would you say that...? Did...did I do something wrong...?" He brought his knees to his chest, hugged them, rested his forehead on his kneecaps and continued to silently weep his heartbreak.

The doors slid open and Squawkencluck emerged. She quickly spotted the sobbing mouse and sat beside him. "That footage was doctored. Penfold was cut off before he could finish his sentence. The only way to know what he really said would be to go to Greenback's base, rescue them and ask him what he really said."

"I know!" He looked up at her. "I...I know, Professor..."

"Then, stop crying, get up and get goin'. You've had long enough to cry about it. Listen. Penfold loves you, he would never say that without a reason behind it."

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, raising the iPatch to reach his left one. "Alright. I'm done now." He returned the iPatch to its usual position.

"Good. While you were out here, I finished setting up the briefcase. Danger Moth is waiting for you to give the all-clear for the rescue mission to commence. Now, go on; that wee girl and your most beloved need you."

"Thanks, Squawk."

"Get goin', ya big sook," she replied in a kind voice, a smile on her beak.

He rose to his feet. "Let's go, Danger Moth!"

She fluttered out of the lab, briefcase in hand. "Right behind you, DM!"

DMEP

"Why did I say that? Why?"

Emma hugged Penfold to offer comfort. She could tell he really needed it. "Tell him what you meant. He'll understand. It's not over yet."

"You're pretty smart for a child, you know that?"

"My parents raised me to be wise."

"I can tell."

DMEP

"As soon as they open the briefcase, make your way to the Danger Car. I should already have brought out Emma and Penfold. I'll stay behind and ensure those crooks wind up behind bars while you take those two back to HQ," Danger Moth voiced.

"Right."

"I know you're wondering why Penfold said what he did, but please do focus."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I plan on asking him when we return to Headquarters. My mind is on our mission."

"Good. I would've been surprised if you used your heart instead of your head right now."

"As for you, have you got the tinted goggles?"

"I'll slip them on as soon as we arrive."

"Better get ready to do so, we're about to descend."

She reached up to the goggles resting on her forehead and pulled them over her eyes. She could still see out of them, they just made bright lights dimmer to help control her natural instincts.

He landed the Mark IV, unfastened his seatbelt and leapt out. "Activate iPatch; Building Scan." He observed the building for any way his fellow agent could sneak in. "The skylight. It's directly above where everyone is. I'll divert their attention so you can get Penfold and Emma out." He switched off his iPatch.

The moth handed him the briefcase before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, DM."

"You too."

She fluttered her wings and took flight until she was able to land on the roof.

Danger Mouse took a calming breath before entering the building.

DMEP

Greenback sneered as he saw the mouse. "So, you still decided to come, after all. I hope you have all of ze late professor's research."

"It's in this case, Baron."

"Good. Hand it over, zen you can all go along on your merry vay."

His ears picked up the sound of glass shifting from above. He realised Danger Moth had cut the glass and was lifting it. He looked to see where Emma and Penfold were positioned and was relieved they were behind the baron, Nero and Stiletto. He didn't have to move around the room, but it was time to buy some time. "Before I do, I want to ask you why you, of all toads, needs Professor White's research into a cure for a rare form of cancer. You don't have it, do you?"

Danger Moth silently descended into the room, smiling kindly to offer reassurance as she took hold of the net and started lifting it and its captors. She had a bit of difficulty to start with, but it was soon easy-going.

Greenback waved off the mouse's query. "No, I'm perfectly healthy."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, and considering you _are_ my worst enemy..."

"Vile I appreciate your concern, I just vant it for my usual reason."

"Ah. World domination. I see." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Danger Moth had succeeded in liberating the captives. He could hear her replace the glass in the skylight. Knowing it was time, he handed Greenback the briefcase. "There. You have it now, so we'll be off." As soon as the eager villain opened the latch of the briefcase, he made a run for it. He could hear the hiss of escaping gas and the screams of terror from the evil trio as the door shut behind him.

DMEP

"DM will be out in a minute," Danger Moth assured as she removed the net.

"Thanks, Danger Moth," Penfold responded.

The moth looked to the kitten. "You must be Emma. I'm Danger Moth, a good friend and colleague of Danger Mouse and Penfold. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Danger Moth. Thank you for saving us," Emma replied with a bright smile.

Danger Mouse emerged from the building. "The room will be filled with memory-wiping gas. Take care not to inhale it."

The moth smiled. "Don't worry, I have a gas mask. You three should head for home now, I'll take care of those three inside."

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." She took flight and entered the building.

Danger Mouse turned to his assistant and the kitten. "Are you both alright?"

"He didn't hurt us, but he upset Penfold," Emma replied.

"I'm sorry for what I said, DM," Penfold added.

"We can discuss that at home. For now, let's get out of here," Danger Mouse voiced as he helped Emma get strapped in. "In any case, I'm relieved neither of you are hurt."

DMEP

Penfold never thought he'd be so happy to hear Colonel K get his name wrong while Danger Mouse reported the situation had been taken care of.

"Danger Moth should be escorting them to prison right about now," the mouse concluded.

"Good show, DM! Jolly good to see Emma and Panbold are safe again. Once it's confirmed Greenback is behind bars, it will be time to take Emma to the proper authorities. I'll send you the details of the Children's Home I've contacted." The hologram blinked out.

Danger Mouse and Penfold were the only ones in the room, Emma had gone to bed. "So. Now, Danger Moth knows. She's supportive so we don't have to hide around her."

"Oh. Good." Penfold looked to the mouse he loved. "Erm...in that video Greenback uploaded, what did you hear?"

"That you're considering breaking up with me." His ears drooped at the reminder of those words.

"That's not true."

His ears perked up.

"What I had really said was that I was thinking I should break-up with you so your reputation wouldn't be hurt."

He frowned sadly, though his ears didn't droop. "That's not much better."

"I know. Emma told me that if you heard me say that, it would make you sad."

"She's right." He sighed as he sat on the sofa. "I felt my heart breaking from that video alone. You know I'm not normally one to give in to tears, but I cried."

"DM...I'm sorry." He sat beside him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think what hurts most is that even you think I would make my reputation top priority." He shook his head. "When Greenback threatened to tell the whole world about us, your safety was my main concern."

"My safety?"

"You know how violent those who oppose same-sex relationships can be. I can fight them off. But, you still need more training to defend yourself. I would never have been able to live with myself if..."

He rested his head against the mouse's shoulder.

"If the world decided I was no longer their hero just because of who I love, then they never really had faith in me." He looked to the hamster. "You come before my reputation, always and forever."

He nodded.

Danger Mouse pulled him into a warm embrace. "In any case, I'm glad you're safe."

He returned the embrace.

"By the way, I wish I had been here to see you tackle Stiletto like that," he chuckled.

"I had to do something."

"I know. I'm very proud of you for your effort. The old you would've run to find me. You've come far, Penfold."

"Thanks, DM."

He inhaled deeply before breathing out a sigh. "It seems tomorrow morning, we'll be saying goodbye to Emma. It's such a shame, I was really enjoying her presence."

"I was hoping to talk about that. What if we adopted her? She'd have an instant home and family instead of waiting in the system."

"We can't, Penfold." He pushed the hamster back slightly so he could look into his eyes. "We're not suited to be her parents."

"What? Why?"

"We are often away on mission, we'd never really be around for her."

"Do you know that for certain?"

"I do. My parents are secret agents. When I was a boy, I never saw them and was instead raised by a nanny. Oh, I loved Nanny and she loved me like her own. But, the only ways I knew of my parents was reading correspondence or by hearing about them from Nanny. If we were to adopt Emma, she'd live the same way I did. We'd be parents in-name, but we wouldn't be raising her."

"Crumbs. I never thought of that."

"Wouldn't it be better giving her a chance of being raised by a stable and loving family instead?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself."

He pulled him close again. "You had her best interests in mind, it's alright. You shouldn't apologise for wanting to give an orphan a home and family full of love. That's actually quite noble of you. You have a big heart, it's one of the reasons I love you so much. It's just a shame that we're not a suitable family for her."

"I'm really going to miss her."

"As will I."

DMEP

The next morning arrived much too soon for the trio. Emma had a suitcase in one paw, she held Lucy with the other. She looked to the pair of rodents that had taken care of her over the week. She set her belongings down, including Lucy before giving Penfold a hug. "Thank you for everything, Penfold. I love you."

He returned the embrace. "I love you too, Emma. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back from the embrace. She turned to Danger Mouse, waiting until he knelt down before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, DM. I love you."

He gave her a kiss atop her head as he hugged her. "I love you too. Remember, if you ever find yourself in trouble, you know where to find us."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back from the embrace and turned to the sheep standing nearby. "I'm ready now, Ms. Anderson."

She smiled comfortingly at the girl before looking to the rodents. "Emma will be alright here." She looked to the kitten. "Come along now, dear, we'll get you settled in."

The kitten nodded, collecting her belongings and looking to her saviours one final time. "Goodbye." She followed Ms. Anderson, her ears picking up the voices of the rodents saying their farewells.

They waited until Emma was out of sight before leaving the building and making their way to the Mark IV. "You held yourself together remarkably well, Penfold. I know this isn't easy for you. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, DM. But, I don't think I can hold myself together much longer." He climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt.

Danger Mouse strapped himself in and started the ignition.

As they drove away, Penfold looked back at the Children's Home. He felt tears coming to his eyes, put his paws over his face and started sobbing. He didn't notice the mouse beside him letting out a sniff while using his index finger to wipe a tear out of his eye.

DMEP

The flat seemed too quiet upon their return. Danger Mouse had an idea. "Penfold, what do you say about us watching _The AristoCats_? We can take the time to reflect on memories of Emma."

The hamster nodded. "Okay, DM." He stepped over to the bookshelf and found the DVD in question. He removed the disk from the case and inserted it into the player.

As the film progressed, they would talk about the kitten they hadn't expected to enter their hearts. Danger Mouse found himself comforting an emotional Penfold numerous times, but by the time the film ended, so had the tears. They'd always miss her, but they knew after getting everything off their chest, memories of her would be more warm than sad.

DMEP

 _February 14, also known as Valentine's Day, has arrived at last! What do our heroes have planned? Will they still follow through with the original plan?_

"This week has reminded me of something very important," Danger Mouse remarked to Penfold as they strolled through the park.

"What's that, DM?"

"There are many forms of love, each just as important as the other. The love for friends, love for family and love for one's significant other."

"Love for friends and family really is important, as is getting love from them."

"Squawk, Danger Moth and Emma are all important people in my life." He looked to him. "Just as important as you are."

"Same here. I love my family very much. I love the professor, Emma and Danger Moth. Of course, I love you too."

"All things considered, I know today was meant to be just us, but what do you think about having dinner with our friends instead?"

He nodded. "Great idea! I'd like that!"

"We'll still have time for the two of us."

"I know, but sharing today with our friends is lovely too."

DMEP

 _As our heroes continue their leisurely stroll through the park, their minds reflecting on just how much those they love mean to them, we finally conclude this long tale. Always remember, just as our heroes do, to treasure your loved ones._

 _What will be in store for them next time? Find out in the next (hopefully) exciting narrative of... **Danger Mouse**!_

DMEP

 **After notes:** _ **Thanks for reading! This is probably my longest oneshot ever written! I considered turning it into a chapter fic, but because I had originally planned on doing a oneshot, it is staying as such.**_

 _ **Did anybody catch a reference with Inspector Baskerville? I'm not even a Sherlock Holmes fan, but for some reason,** Hound of the Baskervilles **came to mind when I started writing the scene we meet him.**_

 _ **The** Disney **films mentioned are my personal favourites (especially** Robin Hood **) and since when I started writing this I had been watching them over and over, I couldn't help including them.**_

 _ **You'll note things got depressing at times (like DM in despair when he saw the video). My mood is reflecting my writing again, but compared to my recent stories, this one is still pretty light.**_

 _ **Even before seeing** There's No Place Like Greenback **, I had a feeling Penfold would be the one most wanting to be a parent when it came to Emma. The episode basically confirmed my headcanon when he found himself stuck in Mama Penfold mode.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! You don't have to review, but if you do say something, please don't flame (or request I write certain pairs; I'll do that when I am ready, thank you). Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**_


End file.
